Mariemaia's First Time (Gundam Wing)
by TheLemLord
Summary: One-shot smut (lemon) fic of Mariemaia and OC, taking place many years after Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is owned by its creators. Please do not sue, for I am a very poor person who is just doing this for fun. Before you read, this is a lemon fanfic where Mariemaia, ten years later, is going to have sex with her boyfriend and would-be husband during their last semester in college. This is for 18-year old people and above with the exception of very mature individuals less than 18-years old. Anyways, cut to the chase and let the story begin.

* * *

 **Date** : AC 207  
 **Setting** : New Minster College, Pennsylvania  
 **Time** : 9:00 pm

In the year AC 207, Mariemaia Krushrenada the former dictator of the Mariemaia Army and the illegitimate daughter of Treize Krushrenada is attending New Minister College in Pennsylvania. After reaching the age of 18, she went off on her own as an independent individual away from the care of her adoptive mother Lady Une. This is her last semester at New Minister and she is going to graduate within 3 weeks.

*knock *knock *knock

"Who is it?" asked Mariemaia, planning to take a shower.

"It's me John Michaels, your sweet boyfriend," responded he.

Mariemaia opens the door and greets him with a big hug and a few exchanges of kisses.

"Hey John, come on in. Have a seat. I am going to take a shower, so wait for me for about 15 minutes ok?" said Mariemaia as she walks inside the bathroom.

John sits on the sofa and turns on the television for fifteen minutes. After Mariemaia takes her shower, she comes out wearing a nice tight yellow shirt, revealing her nice upper body and a pair of dark tight Capri pants. So amazed by her looks, John tried to hide his feelings of arousal of seeing her lover in such a wonderful display.

Mariemaia sits right next to John with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees.

"So, John, why did you come?" asked she.

"Well, I want to come by and see what's up with my cute girlfriend here. And also I don't want her be alone by herself tonight since within the next 3 weeks we're going to graduate," responded John.

"Awww, how sweet of you and oh yeah…you're right we are going to graduate very soon," said Mariemaia.

"So besides visiting me is there something you want to tell me? I remembered last week I got your email about something important you want to tell me, is that right?" asked Mariemaia looking at her boyfriend straight in the eye.

For ten straight years, since John and Mariemaia have known each other since elementary school, John has a big a crush on Mariemaia for such a long time that even though they're in a relationship right now there is something deep inside John he is unable to express.

"Mariemaia, do you know how long we've known each other? Is it ten years?" asked John.

"Yeah," replied Mariemaia.

"Well, Mariemaia do you remember the first kiss we had back during high school prom where we were all alone in a dark room and how much we love each other?" asked John.

"Yeah," replied Mariemaia.

"Also, do you remember all the time we've worked together throughout these 4 years of college and how much close we are now that uhhh that I uhhh…" asked John unable to find the exact words to express his feelings for her.

"Well, John if there is something you really want say, _just say it_ ," responded Mariemaia earnestly.

"Well, Mariemaia since we're going to graduate together and already have a job for our careers, I am just wondering if I can be your…I mean can you be my…" before John finishes his sentence, he reach down inside his pocket and pull out a box containing a marriage ring. "Can you be my wife?"

As Mariemaia sees the ring for the first time, she becomes shocked. She looks away for a moment and tries to realize what is happening. Mariemaia then soon remembers for ten years she was expecting the day John to marry her. Taking this final opportunity to fully express her acceptance, Mariemaia turns her face to John and said,

"You know what John, I've been waiting for this for ten years of my life and I would like to say yes. I want to be your wife." With tears in her eyes, Mariemaia takes John's hand and as he stand up, she immediately jump on to him with her with her legs and arms around his back to kiss him.

John, full of emotion in his heart feels relief that his long-time lover finally accepts his offering. After kissing each other for a minute, John and Mariemaia look at each other's eyes and know the very thing they want to do.

"So, Mrs. Michaels do you know what I'm thinking?" asked John.

"Yes, Mr. Michaels, let's spend the night together on my bed," responded Mariemaia.

With Mariemaia in his arms, John carried her across the living room, kissing each other and laid her down on the bed.

John soon got on the bed and began to take his clothes. After taking off all of his clothes, Mariemaia did the same thing, but this time John helped Mariemaia remove her nice tight black Capri pants.

"Oh my, Mariemaia has some very nice legs and a big butt," thought John to himself.

Mariemaia stands on top of bed and wait for John's hands to unlocked her front zipper. After that, John delves both his hands to the back of her pants to feel her buttocks. He slowly pulls the pants down and smoothly touch the skin of her nice legs. John is not really a very tall individual, he's only 5'8 while Mariemaia is 5'4. As he takes the pants down, Mariemaia feels the ecstasy of John's soothing that she wants more of that sexy feeling.

Mariemaia and John lie down on the down the bed with John on top of her. Mariemaia's long hair got in the way of her face and she pushes it aside to see her true love on top of her.

"I'm ready, John," said she as she spread her legs, preparing for the first thing she'll ever have in her life.

John, feeling the surge of love in his systems, waits impatiently to do what he to got to do. As he looks at Mariemaia's eyes closing shut and breathing hard, with one stroke he pierces her virgin barrier. Mariemaia screams in pain, but soon calm down as John remained still for the pain to go away. After forming the biological bridge between the two bodies, Mariemaia put her two legs around John's back and her hands clenching on the bed.

"Oh, John I want you to make love to me and please don't stop, until I tell you to do so," said Mariemaia as she feels the erotic raw power of love up in her chest.

John and Mariemaia increased the pace a little bit at time as they continue to kiss each other and feel their warm bodies moving against each other.

"Oh man, Mariemaia is so moist and so wet. Thank God I have her not only as a friend, but the embodiment of a true girl to have for the rest of my life," thought John.

The movement begins to move faster and harder as Mariemaia started to scream for me.

"OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSS! OH JOHN! FASTER, FASTER, HARDER, HAAARRDDEERR!" Mariemaia grabs the edge of the bed very hard as she demands more of the ecstasy from John.

As they continue, John and Mariemaia feel the sweat generated by their bodies. By the time they reached the climax, Mariemaia tells John that she can't take it anymore.

"Oh John! Please stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore. End the pain! Quickly! Ahhh!" yelled Mariemaia.

Knowing that Mariemaia is in great pain, John increases the pace of the thrusts in order to quickly end her suffering. As John begins to feel seed coming through, he tells her, "Don't worry my love, it's coming!"

With a big huge thrust, Mariemaia feels a huge disbursement of John's love into her body. Breathing very hard, John detaches himself from her and lie down side-by-side on the bed.

"(taking several quick breathes), Thank you, John that's the most greatest thing you've ever done for me," said Mariemaia.

"You're welcome, my love and after this let's have a life together," said John.

Throughout the entire night, Mariemaia snuggled up with her future-husband and falls asleep with him.

 **[9-months-later]**

"Ahhhh!"

"That's it Ms. Michaels. Just one more push."

"Ahhh!"

*baby crying

"Congradulations, it's a boy."

"Thank you, Dr."

 _The End_


End file.
